wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Murloc
: Aaaaaughibbrgubugbugrguburgle! aka RwlRwlRwlRwl (Blizzard spelling) (MP3 sound) The murloc is a bipedal, amphibious, ichthyoid (fish-like) race residing along coastlines, lakeshores and riverbeds. Murlocs possess bulbous bodies, large mouths lined with row upon row of sharp fangs, and slime-coated skin. Individuals range in coloration from turquoise to darkish grey, and in height from 3-1/2 feet to 6 feet. Though relatively new to the Eastern Kingdoms, it is increasingly accepted that Murlocs are actually a very ancient race of Azeroth. These creatures have steadily been moving in-land from their oceanic dwelling places, even adapting to fresh-water lakes and rivers in order to populate areas they would not normally be found in. Though they continue to inhabit more areas of Lordaeron, their supposed intelligence is debatable due to the fact that their guttural language is impossibly difficult to decipher. However, their use of weaponry and uncanny fighting abilities imply a rather sinister racial intellect. Murlocs tend to dwell in amply-populated coastal settlements, and it is unusual to find any individuals wandering too far from their compatriots. Players looking to engage murlocs should be wary of their surroundings; the creatures can often lurk out of sight beneath the surface of the water, and their large social aggro radius can often lead to unexpectedly messy pulls. Hunting murlocs can be profitable, however, given that murloc fins are a prized delicacy when used for soup broth, and slimy murloc scales can be quite sought after by expert leatherworkers for use in crafting fine armor. Murlocs carry clams consistent with their level, as do most aquatic creatures, which can contain various grades of clam meat and pearls. In addition, hefty bounties are often placed on certain murlocs due to their tendencies to terrorize coastal commerce and fishing locations. History Murloc history is largely unknown since most of their own oral tradition is comprised of rote repetitions of unpronounceable forefathers. Murlocs speak Nerglish, a language shared by the makrura. There are recorded instances of murlocs capable of more structured speech, as evidenced by the conversations held by the Murloc Sorcerer and Thrall during the Horde's stopover in the Broken Isles. Most of the currently accepted knowledge of murlocs comes from outside observation. What is known about Murlocs is readily observable by any traveler: they are not among Azeroth's most intelligent creatures (Though, some lore hints otherwise), though they do seem to have a strong affinity for natural magics evidenced in their spiritual leaders, the Oracles. They tend to congregate on shorelines in densely-populated camps and villages. They have been known, in certain cases, to worship enigmatic sea-deities (sometimes including naga). Most importantly, they seem to harbor very little tolerance for most other sentient races. Though known to the night elves on Kalimdor for some time, the murlocs are relatively new to the eastern continents of Lordaeron and Azeroth. It is purported that murlocs are actually a very ancient race of the world, at least as old as the first Naga, since the serpentine creatures are known to have enslaved a group of deep sea-dwelling murlocs known as the Mur'gul. In recent times, the murlocs became unwittingly responsible for the shape of the present-day Horde. Murloc attacks on the trollish Darkspear Tribe spurred the Orcish Warchief Thrall (at the time waylayed on the Broken Isles) and his warriors to first drive off the marauding fishmen, and then subsequently form an alliance between the Darkspear and the Horde which lasts to this day. This troll-orc alliance would form the heart of the modern day Horde, which the Tauren, Forsaken, and Blood Elves would later join. Culture When faced with the products of a technologically superior culture, the Blacksilt displayed none of the curiosity characteristic of emerging cultures in humanoid species. - Clopper Wizbang, Explorers' League Villages Murloc villages are typically made up of a collection of rough mud-and-twig huts strewn about without pattern. Murloc villages will typically have no fire, no clear walkways, and no fortifications. The huts are crude and plain, and the settlement is otherwise featureless, except for the shallow basin typically found behind the shaman's hut. Most huts stand on stilts to protect them from the tides and flooding. In sharp contrast to their primitive exteriors, the interior walls of most murloc huts are often elaborately decorated. Some depict branching coral while others are mosaics of shell and stone and others are surprisingly delicate tapestries of shaded seaweed. The huts are usually open to the air, with small wooden pillars to hold the roof. Murlocs sleep in the water or on woven mats of seaweed, tied firmly to maintain their shape but so loose they look like small rectangular nets. Hooks of coral hold weapons and other items on the walls or pillars. Artisans Murlocs rarely work in metal and almost never touch fire. They're expert carvers, however, and can work stone, shell, coral or wood into fabulous shapes and amazing scenes and designs. For example one piece is a lifelike piranha carved from a short piece of coral. Shaman staffs are also a work of art, carved to hold the many bone and shell chips in the teeth and flippers and claws of various undersea creatures not seen by most land dwellers. The Blacksilt murlocs of the Bloodmyst Isle are known for their stone-carved idols. They don't trade these items, though, just shells and seaweed and other raw materials. It is claimed that they sometimes award traders with the artwork after particularly good trades. Languages Murlocs speak a dialect of Nerglish (aka Murloc), and usually no other languages. Some learn other languages in order to trade shells and seaweed and other raw materials with other races. Undeath According to Apothecary Renzithen, murlocs retain their free will in undeath, though it is unclear whether this is caused by a natural resistance to the will of the Lich King or if the undead murlocs, like the Forsaken, broke away at some point from the greater Scourge. Known murloc territories/villages In recent times, the murlocs have spread to many regions in both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. On Kalimdor, the murlocs are most commonly found inhabiting inland lakes and the eastern shores, though a few tribes do prowl the long beaches between Teldrassil and Darkshore. In the Eastern Kingdoms, murlocs can be found terrorizing almost every coastal shore and inland body of water. :For a list, see this page. Murloc types *Murloc Guardian *Murloc Lurker *Murloc Streamrunner *Murloc Tiderunner Murloc subraces *Mutant murloc *Mur'gul Famous Murlocs * Mmmrrrggglll: Level 9. Chief of the Grimscale tribe. Found on the coast west of Sunsail Anchorage. * Murgurgula: Level 11 He can be found on the beach west of Stillpine Hold in Azuremyst Isle. Gurf wants his patch fur that was plucked from his back by him. * Cruelfin: Level 12. He can be found wandering the murloc huts in southwestern Bloodmyst Isle. * Slark: Level 15 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the north. * Brack: Level 19 rare. He can be found wandering the beaches of Westfall to the south. * Cookie: Level 20 Elite. Found on board Edwin VanCleef's ship in the Deadmines. Also he seems to be the ships cook. * Old Murk-Eye: Level 20. Can be found on the western shores of Westfall. He is needed for the quest Quest:The Coastal Menace * Gobbler: Level 22. Can be found in Bluegill Marsh in Wetlands and is involved in the quest Quest:Claws from the Deep. * Mutanus the Devourer: Level 22 elite. A giant Murloc, he is the end boss of Wailing Caverns and can be fought after defeating the 4 Fanglords and starting up the event from the NPC you meet when entering Wailing Caverns. See Wailing Caverns. * Gelihast: Level 26 elite. He is a boss in Blackfathom Deeps. * Scargil: Level 30 rare. Found on the beach west of Southshore in Hillsbrad. * Gluggle: Level 37 rare. Found in the ruins north of Grom'gol Base Camp in Stranglethorn Vale. * Burgle Eye: Level 38 rare. He can be found wandering the coastline Murloc encampments of Dustwallow Marsh. * Swamp Talker: Level 50 to 56. Found in a cave east of Stonard in the Swamp of Sorrows. He is involved in the quest Swamp Talker. Murloc Goodies * Baby Murloc. * Murloc Suit (Blizzcon_2007) * I Am Murloc Official Info : Info about "The Murlocs" (US/EU) on the official site (US/EU [en]). Murloc origins are shrouded in mystery. This is due not only to the fact that these creatures appeared on Azeroth's shores fairly recently (as far as world history goes, anyway) but also because murlocs shun mortals and rarely, if ever, speak anything but their own garbled language. However, recent accounts by select individuals who managed to gather information— either by spying, torturing or surreptitiously gaining the murlocs' trust, have brought some interesting details to light… First, murlocs may not be as dumb as everyone thinks they are. Several clues point to the fact that their steady infiltration of the world's land masses may be a coordinated effort. Whether or not this enterprise has been undertaken strictly of their own accord is not yet known. Also, the murloc race may be far older than most believe. Several accounts and clues seem to substantiate this. In fact, it is now believed that murlocs (or, more appropriately, their ancestors) may even pre-date trolls. Of course these ancient murlocs lived in the oceans' depths and therefore were never known to the world's early land-dwelling races. In the last few years, the vile naga have begun reemerging from their watery abodes, causing historians to speculate that their migration may have triggered the murlocs' slow encroachment onto land. Some also guessed that the murlocs might be working in concert with the sinister amphibians. But perhaps the most startling revelation to come from recent intelligence-gathering efforts was this: the naga may not be the only nightmarish horrors lurking in the seemingly bottomless oceans of the world. Several indicators from the murlocs themselves point to the possibility that the fish-men are but worshippers or underlings of perhaps several deep-sea monstrosities that currently lie sleeping, or at least waiting, in the murky fathoms— and even more disturbing, that the murlocs' emergence is an indication of their incipient awakening. If that is the case, the mysterious and somewhat underestimated murlocs may be the world's first glimpse at something far more terrifying. External links Murlocs have spawned a large following of fans in the Warcraft Community. This had lead to the creation of Websites, Fan Fictions, Videos and Games like the ones below! *Murloc game *Save the Murlocs *Vid *Vid no.2 Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids Category:Murlocs